VOX Box: Facing the Truth
Characters * Black Bat * "Joseph Kane" * Oracle Location * Batjet, In Flight * January 31st 2017, 1027 EST VOX Archive * Oracle: Cass! You there?! Cass, come in! * Black Bat: I am here. * Oracle: Cass, are you on headset or speaker? * Black Bat: Headset. I'm in the Batjet. Speaker picks up too much engine noise. * Oracle: Great. I figured out why my system has been running so slow. Someone put a partition in it that was filtering out anything involving Dick. * Black Bat: Huh... Who would do that? * Oracle: My money is on Heretic. Who knows what else he did to my system when he was in the Clocktower. * Black Bat: How did you find the partition? * Oracle: First off, I'm me. Second, well... because I had put an emergency override into the system to prioritize anything involving Heretic. And well, when they showed up in the same chatterbox, the override alerted me to the partition. * Black Bat: Wait, so Heretic attacked Dick? Isn't he undercover? * Oracle: Yes, but not where we thought... But I'm getting off-track, Cass. Look, listen carefully and don't react to what I'm about to say. Can you do that? * Black Bat: Not emoting is sort of my thing. * Oracle: Alright, well... Dick has uncovered Heretic's identity. We're still putting it all together, but it's possible that your passenger isn't Joseph. * Black Bat: Pardon? * Oracle: It's possible that you have an impersonator. I don't know if it's Clayface or- * Black Bat: Ugh! blood splatter, pained hiss, whack, whack, beep, beep * Oracle: Oh, expletive! Cass, what's going on?! Your attitude is dropping fast. Cass?! Cass, are you there? * PILOT EJECTION SEAT DEPLOYED. Flight Controls Rerouted to Co-Pilot * "Joseph Kane": Sorry about that. Miss Cain had to get some fresh air. This is your new pilot speaking. chuckle * Oracle: Black Bat! Are you there?! Black Bat, pick up! * Command Acknowledged. Ping Comms, Asset: Black Bat, completed. No result. Retrying * "Joseph Kane": She's fine... Well, not right now she's not. She's got a poisoned dagger run through her kidney and most likely a concussion. However, you're quite resourceful. You can deploy your Aerie-One to pick her up and she might very well make a full recovery. However, if you deploy the Aerie-One after me, then I'm afraid you'll waste the last few precious minutes Miss Cain has. Your call. That is if the Aerie-One can even catch the Batjet. * Oracle: I can send Javelins from the Watchtower... * "Joseph Kane": And doing so would be stupid. You know even those can't intercept the Batman's ride.Not even a Kryptonian can. So unless the Flash got wings... * Oracle: sigh I've deployed the Aerie-One to rescue Black Bat. But you know, I can track you. There's nowhere you can go that we won't find you. * "Joseph Kane": You let me worry about that. By the time you find where I've landed, I'll be long gone. I am very good at disappearing. tearing * Oracle: I should have guessed, Jane Doe... I was wondering where you disappeared to. I guess Talia decided to keep you on the payroll a little longer? Trivia and Notes * Tie-In with the Judas Contract Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Cain Family Values and VOX Box: The Task At Hand 3. * Heretic revealed his true identity to Dick in VOX Box: The Task At Hand 2. * Jane Doe was previously impersonating Bruce Wayne under Talia's orders as seen in VOX Box: Meeting Face to Face. * Parttion in Oracle's network was made by Helena Bertinelli, not Heretic. Links and References * VOX Box: Facing the Truth Category:VOX Box Category:Cassandra Cain/Appearances Category:Jane Doe/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Judas Contract Storyline